


Day-Drinking

by roswyrm



Series: (Eric Andre Voice) What If It Was High School [7]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Texting, based loosely on my idiot friends, hey remember that time zolf got wasted at a bank and then made a fool of himself, i sure do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: Hamid's phone chimes. This is never a good thing.





	Day-Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> I crossposted this on Tumblr, but I figured it's good to have it here, too. Working Title: _keeping in mind idk how the fuk discord works_

**Sasha:** hey anyone remember that time zolf got fuckin HAMMERED in the parking lot  
**Hamid:** Yes.  
**Hamid:** I had to drag him to my house because he didn't want Feryn to yell at him.  
**Zolf:** i Don't remember  
**Zolf:** but it does sound like me  
**Sasah:** ok bc i have Pictures(TM)  
**Hamid:** Sasha, no.  
**Sasha: [sashayes.jpg]**

It's not a bad photo, for what it's worth. The evening sun almost gives Zolf a halo as he's lying, face down, on the asphalt. Hamid looks angelic, too, standing above the Club Leader Or President Or Whatever, head in his hands. You can almost _hear_ the disappointed and embarrassed sigh. 

Sasha's a good photographer. 

**Sasha: [yeettheleg.jpg]**

This picture is significantly blurrier. Zolf looks half a second from toppling, and about halfway through hurling his brand new, expensive prosthesis through the air. Hamid is clutching (somewhat ineffectually) at his arm, trying to prevent property damage that's probably far too much money for all of them combined to afford.

Zolf had taken off his prosthetic to show them that it was hollow on the inside, (while Hamid looked over anxiously at the empty school, praying it was legitimately empty while his friends made fools of themselves) because it seemed like something that would amuse Sasha. 

It was. Sasha immediately yelled, "This bitch empty!" and Hamid had had to run forward and grab the leg before anything dangerous occurred. The sheer embarrassment and terror captured on Hamid's face, even through the blur caused by Sasha's uproarious laughter, is quite striking.

Maybe she _should_ join the yearbook committee. As long as she didn't write any articles, she'd probably be fine.

 **Sasha:** and my personal favourite bit of the evening  
**Zolf:** i'd say 'sasha no' but we all know you're just going to post the thing anyway  
**Sasha:** ur very wise  
**Sasha: [crushingthencrushed.mp4]**

Despite all warnings not to do so, Hamid plugs in his headphones and loads the video.

The beginning isn't something Hamid remembers. It must have been when Hamid was taking Zolf home. Well, to Hamid's home, because Zolf had been quite insistent about not wanting his brother to see him. Something about, "family disappointment strikes again" and, "told him it'd be fine." 

The sun is setting behind them, so they're more silhouette than anything. Past-Zolf is leaning into Past-Hamid's side, head on his shoulder. Past-Hamid has an arm around Past-Zolf's waist, holding him up, carrying the leg in his other hand because Zolf had whined about it being uncomfortable.

Past-Sasha, behind the camera, is giggling softly. The phone is shaking because of it. Hamid can faintly hear his own voice-- is he really that high-pitched?-- and Zolf's, arguing. He doesn't really remember what the argument was about. He catches snippets of something about journalism, but he has _no_ idea.

Past-Sasha calls, "Hamid's right!" and Past-Zolf turns around suddenly, throwing up an annoyed hand to flip her off with. Which Past-Hamid was not prepared for. Present-Hamid watches as they topple over, loud squawks causing him to wince and turn the volume down. (He's glad he put in headphones for this.) 

Past-Sasha cackles, and the video cuts out just as Past-Zolf begins to swear loudly.

 **Zolf:** oh, yeah. i remember that.  
**Zolf:** and for the record, I DONT.  
**Sasha:** but u do tho. is the thing.

Hamid sighs and puts his phone down. It chimes. And then chimes again. And then again. He shoves it between the couch cushions. He'll worry about whatever it is later, right now he's going to do his Seminar homework.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, i was sasha in this situation. ...does it make it better or worse if i tell you the friends weren't drunk when this happened? So Yeah Nobody Knows What The Fuck That Was All About. find me on tumblr @roswell-the-wrongdoer


End file.
